GUNDAM Restoration Program
The GUNDAM Restoration Program (or GUNDAM Restoration Project) was a major reconstructive project dedicated to the restoration of the advanced, high performance mobile suit, often constructed to be much more powerful than the standard production mobile suits. Each mobile suit was on each universe due to the pilot's choice of decision to destroy, decommissioned, and discontinued the manufactured; along with its blueprints without anyone who attempt to re-manufactured. Unlikely to the other Mobile Suit type that considered a Gundam which being restored such as the MSN-06S Sinanju developed from Sinanju Stein, built from from the data obtained from both the MSN-04 Sazabi and RX-93 ν Gundam. But all prototype mobiles will be considered being restored from its perfection. Each Gundam or Non-Gundam type mobile suit that depend on able to being classified as Custom and Prototype; with Newtype-use Psycoframe with Psycommu system. Which General-Purpose is each mobile suits that being design for... Some other Gundam-type such as the Destroy was didn't deserves the title of a Gundam. It is a dishonored and mockery to earn such a title of a Gundam. While the Chaos Federation (or Dark Chaos Legion) gotten the same Gundam restoration program which its color scheme itself is pitch-black with any variant of color accents. Which because of the fact gotten the data that make more difficult to face such enemy Gundam-type. Upgrade Specifications Each mobile suit will be having a upgrade specifications, which using "clean" nuclear reactor called Minovsky, its cockpit design will be consists of 360 degree field of vision for the pilot, though this wouldn't come into standardization until the mid U.C. 0080s. While the designs of the controls, monitors, and a panoramic 360 degree view, or see through materials for the operator to view the out of. There are complex control systems with varying combinations of joysticks, throttles, foot pedals, and psycommu systems. Other technological systems such as ZERO-System, which only a specific mobile suit that system cannot be used for victims which who under influence (namely such as Duo Maxwell, Trowa, and Quatre). An safety technology which each mobile suits uses Phase-Shift Armor on Cosmic Era (SEED), and its variants. Although, a master technician and developer will be build a Gundam/Non-Gundam type mobile suit which equips with it. The standard cockpits (such as SEED, Wing, and After War), includes Jegans (still using 360 view) are used for clone /android pilot. Customization Each (human) pilot being chosen acquires customization such as repainted its color scheme (and Phase-Shift Amor's color scheme which being configuring such as Strike Rouge's changes red-shifting into blue). Adding a Emblem or Personal symbol of skilled pilot that attached into the shoulder can be considered a momento or pride. Which using Emblems don't mean anything such as 'skulls with crossbones' and 'Ace of Spades', which being disinformation. Known Gundam and Non-Gundam Type Variant(s) Noted: The best choice of Gundam-type Mobile suits, and while Non-Gundam type mobile suits which wasn't best suited for ace pilot such as Full Frontal didn't disagree piloting a Gundam. Universal Century It was build by Anaheim Electronics, which they did provided either EFF and Zeon, along with other companies regarding to developed prototypes such as Zimmad Company. On Zeon-side, which like Char Aznable fought a Gundam pilot by Amuro Ray. It is prove that he pilot just a standard mass-produce Mobile Suit to fought. Char Aznable’s philosophy told that battles weren’t just won by the most impressive or powerful Mobile Suit(s), it mattered on how skilled the pilot was, and that is what counted. EFF (Earth Federation Forces) Gundam type Rx-78-2 (Fix Figuration version).jpg|'RX-78-2 Gundam' (0079 U.C:)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-78-2_Gundam Mudrock.jpg|RX-78-6 Mudrock Gundam (0079 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-78-6_Mudrock_Gundam Full_Armor_Gundam_Thunderbolt-ova.png|FA-78 Full Armor Gundam (Thunderbolt Ver.) (0079 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/FA-78_Full_Armor_Gundam_(Thunderbolt_Sector) AtlasGundam_subleg_ova_front.jpg|RX-78AL Atlas Gundam (0080 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-78AL_Atlas_Gundam Rx-78gp02a.jpg|RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" (0083 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-78GP02A_Gundam_%22Physalis%22 Rx-78gp04g - Gerbera.jpg|RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" (0083 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-78GP04G_Gundam_%22Gerbera%22 RX-78GP03(GUNDAM_GP03_DENDROBIUM)_front.jpg|RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" (0083 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-78GP03_Gundam_%22Dendrobium%22 RX-178_-_Gundam_Mk-II_(AEUG_Colors)_-_Front_View.jpg|RX-178 Gundam Mk-II (0086 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-178_Gundam_Mk-II MSZ-006_-_Zeta_Gundam_-_Front_View.jpg|MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam (0086 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSZ-006_Zeta_Gundam Msz-010.jpg|MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam (0088 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSZ-010_%CE%96%CE%96_Gundam Rx-93-funnel.jpg|'''RX-93 ν Gundam (w/ Funnels) (0093 UC)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-93_%CE%BD_Gundam RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam (Redesign) - Front View.png|RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν (Nu) Gundam (0093 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-93-%CE%BD2_Hi-%CE%BD_Gundam Axis_Shock_Gundam_Unicorn.png|RX-01 Unicorn Gundam (0094-96 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-0_Unicorn_Gundam FA_Unicorn.png|RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-0_Full_Armor_Unicorn_Gundam Rx-0-b.jpg|RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-0_Full_Armor_Unicorn_Gundam_Plan_B Banshee_Destroy_Mode_-_Front_View.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-0_Unicorn_Gundam_02_Banshee Banshee_Norn_-_NT-D_Mode.jpg|RX-0［N］ Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-0%EF%BC%BBN%EF%BC%BD_Unicorn_Gundam_02_Banshee_Norn RX-0_Unicorn_Gundam_03_Phenex_-_Front.png|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RX-0_Unicorn_Gundam_03_Phenex RX-0_Unicorn_Gundam_03_Phenex_(Front)_Gundam-NT.png|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Narrative version) Non-Gundam type Msn-00100.jpg|MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSN-00100_Hyaku_Shiki Msa-005.jpg|MSA-005 Methuss (0086 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSA-005_Methuss Rgz-91.jpg|RGZ-91 Re-GZ (0091 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RGZ-91_Re-GZ Msn-001a1.jpg|'MSN-001A1 Delta Plus (0090-96 U.C.)'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSN-001A1_Delta_Plus S45567945 - MSN-06S Stein.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju Stein (0094-96 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSN-06S_Sinanju_Stein Zeon (Non-Gundam Type) Zaku_II_Armaments_Origin.png|MS-06S Char's Zaku II (Commander-Type) (0079 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MS-06S_Char%27s_Zaku_II Dwg2-gyan.jpg|YMS-15 Gyan|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/YMS-15_Gyan Msn-02.jpg|MSN-02 Zeong|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSN-02_Zeong MS-06R_Zaku_-_Reuse_P_Device.jpg|MS-06R Zaku II High Mobility Type (Reuse "P" Device) (0079 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MS-06R_Zaku_II_High_Mobility_Type_(Reuse_%22P%22_Device) Gerbera_tetra_front_color.png|AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra (0083)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/AGX-04_Gerbera_Tetra AMX-104_R-Jarja.jpg|AMX-104 R-Jarja (0088 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/AMX-104_R-Jarja MSN-04_Sazabi_-_Front.png|'MSN-04 Sazabi (0093 UC)'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSN-04_Sazabi Msn-04ii.jpg|MSN-4II Nightingale (0093 UC)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSN-04II_Nightingale Nz-666.jpg|NZ-666 Kshatriya (0096 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/NZ-666_Kshatriya Msn-06s.jpg|'MSN-06 Sinanju (0096 U.C.)'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MSN-06S_Sinanju Rozen_Zulu_-_Front_View.jpg|YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu (0096 U.C.)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/YAMS-132_Rozen_Zulu NZ-999_Neo_Zeong.jpg|NZ-999 Neo Zeong|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/NZ-999_Neo_Zeong Future Century They are considered Close-combat Mobile Suits GF13-017NJ_Shining_Gundam_Normal_Front.png|'GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GF13-017NJ_Shining_Gundam GF13-011NC_Dragon_Gundam_Front.png|GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GF13-011NC_Dragon_Gundam GF13-013NR_Bolt_Gundam_Front.png|GF13-013NR Bolt Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GF13-013NR_Bolt_Gundam GF13-009NF_Gundam_Rose_Front.png|GF13-009NF Gundam Rose|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GF13-009NF_Gundam_Rose GF13-006NA_Gundam_Maxter_Normal_Mode_Front.png|GF13-006NA Gundam Maxter|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GF13-006NA_Gundam_Maxter God_Gundam_-_Front.jpg|'GF13-017NJII God Gundam (Burning Gundam)'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GF13-017NJII_God_Gundam GF13-001NHII_Master_Gundam_Attack_Mode_Front.png|GF13-001NHII Master Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GF13-001NHII_Master_Gundam JMF1336R_Rising_Gundam_front.png|JMF1336R Rising Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/JMF1336R_Rising_Gundam GF13-050NSW_Nobel_Gundam_Front.png|GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GF13-050NSW_Nobel_Gundam JDG-00X_Devil_Gundam_front.png|JDG-00X Devil Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/JDG-00X_Devil_Gundam After War Gx-9900.gif|GX-9900 Gundam X|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GX-9900_Gundam_X Gw-9800.jpg|GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GW-9800_Gundam_Airmaster Gt-9600.jpg|GT-9600 Gundam Leopard|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GT-9600_Gundam_Leopard Nrx-0013.jpg|NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/NRX-0013_Gundam_Virsago Nrx-0015.jpg|NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/NRX-0015_Gundam_Ashtaron Gx-9901-dx2.jpg|GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GX-9901-DX_Gundam_Double_X Gwb-9800-b-normal.jpg|GW-9800-B Gundam Airmaster Burst|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GW-9800-B_Gundam_Airmaster_Burst Gt-9600-d.jpg|GT-9600-D Gundam Leopard Destroy|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GT-9600-D_Gundam_Leopard_Destroy Nrx-0013-cb.jpg|NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/NRX-0013-CB_Gundam_Virsago_Chest_Break Nrx-0015-hc.jpg|NRX-0015-HC Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/NRX-0015-HC_Gundam_Ashtaron_Hermit_Crab Gx-9900-dv-noweapons.png|GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GX-9900-DV_Gundam_X_Divider Rmsn-008.jpg|RMSN-008 Bertigo|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/RMSN-008_Bertigo After Colony/Mars Century XXXG-01W_Wing_Gundam_TV_-_Front.png|XXXG-01W Wing Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-01W_Wing_Gundam XXXG-01D_Gundam_Deathscythe.jpg|XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-01D_Gundam_Deathscythe Gundam_HeavyarmsW0.jpg|XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-01H_Gundam_Heavyarms XXXG-01SR_Gundam_Sandrock.jpg|XXXG-01SR Gundam Sandrock|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-01SR_Gundam_Sandrock XXXG-01S_Shenlong_Gundam.jpg|XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-01S_Shenlong_Gundam XXXG-00W0_Wing_Gundam_Zero_-_Front.png|'XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-00W0_Wing_Gundam_Zero Xxxg-01d2.jpg|XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-01D2_Gundam_Deathscythe_Hell Gundam_Deathscythe_Hell_CustomW0.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom (EW) Gundam_Heavyarms_KaiW0.jpg|XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom Gundam_Heavyarms_Kai_CustomW0.jpg|XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Custom (EW)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-01H2_Gundam_Heavyarms_Custom Gundam_Sandrock_Kai_CustomW0.jpg|XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Custom (EW)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-01SR2_Gundam_Sandrock_Custom Altron_GundamW0.jpg|XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-01S2_Altron_Gundam OZ-13MS.Sh.jpg|OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/OZ-13MS_Gundam_Epyon Oz-00ms-1-.gif|OZ-00MS Tallgeese|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/OZ-00MS_Tallgeese OZ-13MSX1_Vayeate.jpg|OZ-13MSX1 Vayeate|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/OZ-13MSX1_Vayeate Z-13MSX2_Mercurius.jpg|OZ-13MSX2 Mercurius|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/OZ-13MSX2_Mercurius Cosmic Era EAF (Earth Alliance Forces) Gat-x105.jpg|'GAT-X105 Strike Gundam'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X105_Strike_Gundam Gat-x303.jpg|GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X303_Aegis Gat-x102-as.jpg|GAT-X102 Duel Gundam - Assault Shroud|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X102_Duel_Gundam Gat-x103.jpg|GAT-X103 Buster Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X103_Buster_Gundam Gat-x207.jpg|GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X207_Blitz_Gundam Gat-x105e-aqme-x09s.jpg|'GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X105E%2BAQM/E-X09S_Strike_Noir_Gundam GAT-X303AA - Rosso Aegis - Front View.jpg|GAT-X303AA Rosso Aegis Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X303AA_Rosso_Aegis_Gundam GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam - Front.png|GAT-X1022 Blu Duel Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X1022_Blu_Duel_Gundam Gat-x103ap.jpg|GAT-X103AP Verde Buster Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X103AP_Verde_Buster_Gundam GAT-X207SR_-_Nero_Blitz_-_Front_View.jpg|GAT-X207SR Nero Blitz Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X207SR_Nero_Blitz_Gundam Gat-x131.jpg|GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X131_Calamity_Gundam GAT-X131B_Blau_Calamity_Gundam_(Front).png|GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X131B_Blau_Calamity_Gundam Gat-x133-ed.jpg|GAT-X133 Sword Calamity|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X133_Sword_Calamity Gat-x252.jpg|GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Forbidden Gat-x255.jpg|GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X255_Forbidden_Blue Gat-x370.jpg|GAT-X370 Raider Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X370_Raider_Gundam GAT-333_-_Raider_Full_Spec_-_Front_View.jpg|GAT-333 Raider Full Spec|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-333_Raider_Full_Spec GAT-X370G_Gelb_Raider_Gundam_(Front).png|GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X370G_Gelb_Raider_Gundam ZAFT Zgmf-x10a.jpg|'X10A Freedom Gundam'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ZGMF-X10A_Freedom_Gundam Zgmf-x09a.jpg|ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ZGMF-X09A_Justice_Gundam Zgmf-x11a.jpg|ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ZGMF-X11A_Regenerate_Gundam Zgmf-x12a-aqme-x05.jpg|ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ZGMF-X12A_Testament_Gundam Zgmf-x13a.jpg|ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ZGMF-X13A_Providence_Gundam ZGMF-X56S_Impulse_Gundam_-_Front_View.jpg|'ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Impulse Zgmf-x23s.jpg|'ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ZGMF-X23S_Saviour_Gundam Zgmf-x24s.jpg|ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ZGMF-X24S_Chaos_Gundam ZGMF-X31S_Abyss_Gundam_-_Front_View.jpg|ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ZGMF-X31S_Abyss_Gundam ZGMF-X88S_-_Gaia_Gundam_-_Front_View.jpg|ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ZGMF-X88S_Gaia_Gundam Zgmf-x20a.jpg|'ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ZGMF-X20A_Strike_Freedom_Gundam Zgmf-x19a.jpg|'ZGMF-X19A ∞ (Infinite) Justice Gundam'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ZGMF-X19A_%E2%88%9E_Justice_Gundam Zgmf-x42s.jpg|ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ZGMF-X42S_Destiny_Gundam Zgmf-x666s.jpg|ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ZGMF-X666S_Legend_Gundam ORB Mbf-p01 Gold-frame-bazooka.jpg|MBF-P-01 Astray Gold Frame|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P01_Gundam_Astray_Gold_Frame Mbf-p01-re.jpg|MBF-P01-ReAMATU Gundam Astray Gold Frame Amatsu|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P01-ReAMATU_Gundam_Astray_Gold_Frame_Amatsu Mbf-p02-flight Astray Red Frame.jpg|MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P02_Gundam_Astray_Red_Frame Mbfp01kai.jpg|MBF-P02Kai Gundam Astray Red Frame Kai|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P02Kai_Gundam_Astray_Red_Frame_Kai Mbf-p03-assault.jpg|MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P03_Gundam_Astray_Blue_Frame MBF-P03secondG Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second G - Sniper Pack.jpg|MBF-P03secondG Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second G - Sniper Pack|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P03secondG_Gundam_Astray_Blue_Frame_Second_G Mbf-p03-2l.jpg|MBF-P03secondL Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P03secondL_Gundam_Astray_Blue_Frame_Second_L Mbf-p04-g2.jpg|MBF-P04 Gundam Astray Green Frame|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/MBF-P04_Gundam_Astray_Green_Frame Orb-01-owashi.jpg|'ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ORB-01_Akatsuki_Gundam Anno Domini Celestial Being GN-001 - Gundam Exia - Front View.jpg|'GN-001 Gundam Exia (3rd Generation)'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GN-001_Gundam_Exia Gn-002.jpg|GN-002 Gundam Dynames (3rd Generation)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GN-002_Gundam_Dynames GN-003_-_Gundam_Kyrios_-_Front_View.jpg|GN-003 Gundam Kyrios (3rd Generation)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GN-003_Gundam_Kyrios GN-004_-_Gundam_Nadleeh_-_Front_View.jpg|GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh (3rd Generation)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GN-004_Gundam_Nadleeh GN-005_-_Gundam_Virtue_-_Front_View.jpg|GN-005 Gundam Virtue (3rd Generation)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GN-005_Gundam_Virtue Gn-0000.jpg|'GN-0000 00 Gundam (4th Generation)'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GN-0000_00_Gundam GN-006_-_Cherudim_Gundam_-_Front_View.jpg|GN-006 Cherudim Gundam (3.5 Generation)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GN-006_Cherudim_Gundam GN-007_-_Arios_Gundam_-_Front_View.jpg|GN-007 Arios Gundam (3.5 Generation)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GN-007_Arios_Gundam GN-008_-_Seravee_Gundam_-_Front_View.jpg|GN-008 Seravee Gundam (3.5 Generation)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GN-008_Seravee_Gundam Gn-009.jpg|GN-009 Seraphim Gundam (as partner unit to Seravee) (3.5 Generation)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GN-009_Seraphim_Gundam 00Q_Weaponless.jpg|'GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］(5th Generation)'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GNT-0000_00_Qan(T) Zabanya_Centered.jpg|GN-010 Gundam Zabanya|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GN-010_Gundam_Zabanya Gn-011.jpg|GN-011 Gundam Harute|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GN-011_Gundam_Harute Raphaelhqssp.jpg|CB-002 Raphael Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/CB-002_Raphael_Gundam GN-000_Typ_ACD.jpg|'GN-000 0 Gundam (Type A.C.D.) (1st Generation)'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GN-000_0_Gundam GNY-001_-_Gundam_Astraea_-_Front_View.jpg|GNY-001 Gundam Astraea (2nd Generation)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GNY-001_Gundam_Astraea Innovators Cb-0000gc.jpg|CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/CB-0000G/C_Reborns_Gundam GNW-20000_-_Arche_Gundam_-_Front_View.jpg|GNW-20000 Arche Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GNW-20000_Arche_Gundam Gadessa_Front.jpg|GNZ-003 Gadessa|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GNZ-003_Gadessa Gnz005garazzozy0.jpg|GNZ-005 Garazzo (Bring Stabity Custom) Gnz-005-hilling-front.jpg|Hiling Care Custom GNW Throne Gundam Series Throne_Eins_Color.png|GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GNW-001_Gundam_Throne_Eins ThroneZwei.jpg|GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GNW-002_Gundam_Throne_Zwei Throne_Drei_Color.png|GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GNW-003_Gundam_Throne_Drei Post-Disaster Note: Iron-blooded installment series, and as much as I was serious fan with that show besides SEED. ASW-01 Gundam Bael (Front).png|'ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael'|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ASW-G-01_Gundam_Bael Barbatos_1st_Form_Front_Color.png|ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (1st Form w/o Shoulder armors)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ASW-G-08_Gundam_Barbatos Barbatos_2nd_Form_Front_Color.png|ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (2nd Form) Barbatos_3rd_Form_Front_Color.png|ASW-G-08 Barbatos (3rd Form - w/ Wire Claw) Barbatos_4th_Form_Front_Color.png|ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (4rd Form) Barbatos_5th_Form_Front_Color.png|ASW-G-08 Barbatos (5th Form - w/ Chest Reactive Armour) Barbatos_5th_Form_Ground_Type_Front.png|ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (5th Form - Ground-type) Barbatos_6th_Form_Front_Color.png|ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos (6th Form) Barbatos_01.jpg|ASW-G-08 Barbatos (Forms Pt. 1) Barbatos_02.jpg|(Pt. 2 Forms) Barbatos_lupus_front_color.png|ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Gundam barbatos lupus rex front.jpg|'ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex' GusionFromt.png|ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ASW-G-11_Gundam_Gusion Gusion-Rebake_Front.png|ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ASW-G-11_Gundam_Gusion_Rebake Gundam gusion rebake full city front color.png|'ASW-G-11 Gusion Rebake Full City' ASW-G-29_Gundam_Astaroth_Origin.jpg|ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Origin Gundam_astaroth_front_color_with_antimateriel_rifle.png|ASW-G-29 Gundam Astaroth Gundam_Vual_temp.png|ASW-G-47 Gundam Vual|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ASW-G-47_Gundam_Vual Flaurosfrontlong.png|'ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-go)' ASW-G-56_Gundam_Gremory_-_Front.png|ASW-G-56 Gundam Gremory|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ASW-G-56_Gundam_Gremory Gundam_Kimaris_Booster_Front.png|ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris (w/ Booster Unit)|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ASW-G-66_Gundam_Kimaris GundamKimarisTrooper_TrooperMode_Front.png|ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ASW-G-66_Gundam_Kimaris_Trooper Gundamvidarfront.png|ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ASW-G-XX_Gundam_Vidar ASW-G-66_Gundam_Kimaris_Vidar_(Front).png|ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Vidar|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/ASW-G-66_Gundam_Kimaris_Vidar Other Series of Gundam-type, SD, or Gunddam Build or OVA Noted: Each of them were from reality such as Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G. Which of course that other Gundam series' mobile suits that each pilot will choose for their own style of combat. Gpb-x80.jpg|GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam|link=http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GPB-X80_Beginning_Gundam Knight_Gundam.jpg|Knight Gundam Knight_Full_Armor.jpg|Knight Gundam - Full Armor Mode List of Gundam or Non-Gundam type Mobile Suits on each Fraction(s) Each of the mobile suits which which most of the enemies attempt replicated, it is intent to doing so for custom its color scheme such as White changed into black. Either pilots the Gundam or Non-Gundam type mobile suit such as RX-160S Byarlant Custom which due to the face that didn't means nothing because if the pilot customized it. While the rest were taken different custom or default color. Heaven Federation Dark Chaos Legion/Chaos Federation * Noted & Trivia * Similar to Pacific Rim's Jaeger Mark 3 Restoration Project * Most of the mobile suit designs were be restored from its state from different universal timeline in my case: Universal Century, Cosmic Era (SEED), After Colony/Mars Century (Wing), and After War. * The pilots will be just like the Clone Pilots on Star Wars, while androids unlike to Droids which they did pilot fighters. * I only select the latest one, except for the FIRST Gundam that Amuro Ray pilots, which before piloting his Nu Gundam, Reference List General = Color Scheme